Session 86.4 More Testing
(10:11:27 PM) Lian: or continue with what you have? (10:16:16 PM) Niet: Either way works for me. (10:16:57 PM) Priceless: I'd, admittedly, prefer to hold off a little on more interraction with the mate. (10:21:47 PM) Lian: more practice? (10:21:50 PM) Priceless: hmm... maybe practice VEEing without direct involvement? (10:22:38 PM) Lian: oh? (10:27:17 PM) Priceless: well, it doesn't seem to come up much. (10:27:43 PM) Niet: Hmm? (10:30:57 PM) Lian: what do you mean? (10:32:31 PM) Priceless: well, most of the time we pull the 'sell it to them' approach, maybe I should practice trying to recognize opportunities without having to lure people into it? (10:34:24 PM) Lian: shadell? (10:35:06 PM) Niet: Ah. (10:35:07 PM) Niet: Sure. (10:36:18 PM) Lian: so pick an area (10:37:23 PM) Priceless: hmmm... any reccomendations, niet? (10:40:43 PM) Niet: Somewhere that won't cause trouble? (10:41:08 PM) Priceless: so, large village? (10:41:13 PM) Niet: Sounds rightish. (10:41:47 PM) Lian: largish or smallish? (10:43:57 PM) Niet: Large. (10:45:18 PM) Priceless: indeed (10:53:02 PM) Lian: you find a bog standard 1000 person or so farming village (10:54:50 PM) ***Priceless is demat, and invisible, looking, first, for wherever the village chief sort of person might be located (10:56:11 PM) Lian: Niet? (10:59:05 PM) Niet: Niet is wandering around, dressed as a travelling minstral. (11:00:31 PM) Lian: close to Emerald so you can whisper points to give her ideas? (11:02:29 PM) You are now known as Lianst (11:06:20 PM) Niet: Sure. (11:08:16 PM) Lianst: so heading straight ot the headman? (11:08:38 PM) Priceless: well, at least getting the general layout, what are the places of interest, in-town? (11:10:26 PM) Lianst: small inn, slightly large headman's place, blacksmith, scribe etc (11:11:30 PM) Priceless: hmmm... (11:11:38 PM) ***Priceless glances at Niet to get her opinion (11:17:59 PM) Niet: "Just wander around wherever's not too crowded." (11:18:07 PM) Niet: 'You can make it take a while to happen, right?" (11:19:54 PM) Priceless: (Lian, I see no timing rules for the mutation end (11:20:48 PM) Lianst: (It can take up to a scene) (11:20:55 PM) Priceless: (k) "Yes." (11:23:00 PM) ***Priceless heads toward the blacksmith's place first. (11:23:34 PM) Lianst: there's a bored looking young man cleaning up the forge (11:23:58 PM) ***Priceless moves up to him in her invisible form, listening for any complaints (11:24:36 PM) Lianst: He yawns (11:32:49 PM) Niet: Niet pretends to inspect several of the goods around the shop. (11:32:52 PM) Niet: "Bored?" (11:33:18 PM) ***Priceless taps her chin in thought as she considered him, thinking on what to make of him (11:33:42 PM) Lianst: "Sorry we aren't open we are waiting on a shipment of iron.... so.. yeah" (11:36:09 PM) Niet: Niet mentally pokes Emerald. (11:45:24 PM) ***Priceless VEE's him http://fav.me/d1ke6w8 Blade on right arm is extensible, entire body is reinforced, better able to soak, hair can also be used as a weapon, usual loyalty mental effects. (11:46:16 PM) Lianst: (slowly or not?) (11:46:32 PM) Priceless: (slowly, yes) (11:48:12 PM) ***Priceless nudges Niet, to head to the Scribe next (11:48:21 PM) Lianst: his clothing starts to decay into bits of sands as they talk (11:55:32 PM) ***Niet heads toward the scribe. (11:55:35 PM) Niet: "What did you do to him?" (11:55:54 PM) ***Niet naturally says this very quietly. (11:56:08 PM) ***Priceless described the look and effects, quietly, to Niet on the way (11:59:48 PM) Priceless: "As you can see, I doubt she'll remain bored." (6/5/2011 12:03:12 AM) Priceless: ( *pokes niet) (12:03:22 AM) Niet: "I see." (12:03:27 AM) Niet: (I was waiting to hear what they actually are.) (12:04:01 AM) Lianst: (what?) (12:09:06 AM) Niet: (Nothing.) (12:09:08 AM) Priceless: (so, while we let her get into shape as it were, we head over to the scribe (12:09:54 AM) Niet: "If you don't want to cause a riot, more subtle may work better." (12:10:00 AM) Niet: And head toward the scribe. (12:10:17 AM) Lianst: a middle aged man looks at you as you enter, "Do you need something written?" (12:11:02 AM) ***Priceless is invisible, so she lets Niet do the talking (12:13:39 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (12:14:29 AM) Lianst: "Well what do you need done, something simple I presume..' (12:18:50 AM) ***Niet nods. (12:19:40 AM) Lianst: "Well what do you need? what petty little thing am I going to waste my intellect on?" (12:23:22 AM) Niet: "Waste your intellect?" (12:23:32 AM) Niet: "What do you mean by that?" (12:24:25 AM) Lianst: "just never mind, let me do your stupid little writing" (12:27:45 AM) Niet: "Do you really hate being the only smart person here that much?" (12:29:06 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (12:30:22 AM) Niet: "Well, I just need you to paint a sign." (12:30:41 AM) Niet: Niet idly waits to see if Emerald catches her cue. (12:30:48 AM) Priceless: (1 moment) (12:42:28 AM) ***Priceless VEEs, giving him a variety of effects, first, raising his writing skills to their peak, and secondly, lodging in his mind a mental effect that would give him, in a sense, religious inspiration to write about Priceless' glory. (12:43:34 AM) Priceless: (1 sec) (12:51:21 AM) ***Priceless VEEs him, granting the form and attributes of a ditzy, pink handmaiden. (12:51:33 AM) Priceless: (pink as in overall clothes theme) (12:52:27 AM) Lianst: (hand maiden?) (12:52:47 AM) Priceless: (general servant type, not as specific as, say, a maid) (12:54:14 AM) Lianst: (going to wait it out or catch her later?) (12:54:46 AM) Priceless: (hmm... wait) (12:56:00 AM) Lianst: she finds herself transforming infront of the pair "Like what just happened?" (12:59:32 AM) Lianst: (ahem) (12:59:50 AM) ***Priceless pokes Niet (1:01:44 AM) Niet: "Your wish was granted, so be happy." (1:02:23 AM) Lianst: "Like what did you do?" (1:03:01 AM) Priceless: "You have been blessed. Do not worry." Priceless spoke aloud. (1:03:53 AM) Niet: "You won't have to worry about everyone else being too stupid for you ever again." (1:04:18 AM) Lianst: she pouts (1:05:39 AM) Priceless: "Please, gather things of yours that are of value, we will return to you. In the meantime, please avoid letting others see you." she instructed. (1:08:39 AM) Lianst: she nods (1:09:58 AM) ***Priceless whispers to Niet to go to the headman's place next. (1:11:02 AM) Niet: Niet heads that way. (1:13:18 AM) Lianst: a Teenage boy runs past them followed by a teenage girl with a hammer (1:14:06 AM) ***Priceless looks at situation to quickly analyze it and be able to respond properly (1:15:29 AM) Lianst: "Come back here you pervert" she shouts as he continues to run (1:15:59 AM) ***Priceless pokes Niet to intervene visibly. (1:21:35 AM) Priceless: (eh, screw it) (1:22:29 AM) ***Priceless manifests visibly in one of her goddess guises, positioned in front of the two, "And what is this?" she asked pointedly to disrupt the chase, looking at them sternly. (1:23:57 AM) Lianst: Boy "If she didn't want to be appreciated maybe she should wear more" Girl, "you snuck in!" (1:24:43 AM) ***Priceless holds up a hand. "One at a time." She pointed to the Girl. "Tell me your half of the story." (1:26:03 AM) Niet: (Sorry, got distracted.) (1:27:15 AM) Lianst: "He snuck into the storage hut, its hot in there this time of year he knew I strip down because of that." (1:27:54 AM) Priceless: "Why were you in the storage hut?" She asked (1:28:44 AM) Lianst: "I was counting the rice, checking for rats nests" (1:29:16 AM) Priceless: She nodded, then pointed to the boy, "Why were you going to the Storage Hut?" she asked (1:30:41 AM) Lianst: "If she didn't want to show off maybe she shouldn't be half naked in public" (1:31:18 AM) Priceless: "That was not the question." She scolded, "Now answer, and know I will know truth from falsehood." (1:33:22 AM) Lianst: "SUre it is, If she doesn't want people to see her she shouldn't be going around like that in public" (1:35:37 AM) Niet: "Pity he doesn't know how it feels to have to suffer through being stared at all the time, isn't it?" (1:35:47 AM) Niet: Niet finally speaks. (1:36:19 AM) ***Priceless glowers at him irritatedly, "Do not test me, mortal." She told him. (1:39:26 AM) Lianst: "I don't understand why she's upset I freely admit that I went in there to peep" (1:40:56 AM) ***Priceless taps her chin thoughtfully, "Wouldn't you rather not have to peep?" (1:41:20 AM) Lianst: "i shouldn't have to" (1:41:31 AM) Lianst: the woman inches closer (1:48:49 AM) ***Priceless holds up a hand to stop her, "And you would rather not be peeped at by guys, correct?" (1:49:20 AM) Lianst: "He is the only problem I want to hurt him" (1:50:12 AM) Niet: "So you wish she'd let you do whatever, and you want him to suffer?" (1:51:13 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (1:53:56 AM) ***Priceless holds a hand out in a rather arcane motion, letting her power flow into both of them, the boy becoming a petite, but shapely girl, dressed as appropriate for the village. (fairly straightforward, there's some mental re-wiring to help adjustment.) (1:55:40 AM) Lianst: the girl points the hammer at Emerald (1:57:34 AM) ***Priceless gives her a look of pity. "And what do you seek to do with that?" (1:57:45 AM) Lianst: "you aren't going to do anything to me" (2:00:15 AM) ***Priceless quirked an eyebrow. "This is how you respond for me giving you what you want?" she asked imperiously. (2:01:14 AM) Lianst: "you aren't going to do anything to me" (2:03:04 AM) Niet: Niet idly raises a hand. (2:03:23 AM) ***Priceless looks at Niet, "Yes?" (2:03:38 AM) Niet: "Her, not you." (2:03:53 AM) Lianst: she looks to niet (2:05:59 AM) Niet: "She already received a wish, do you think threatening her would really help?" (2:06:32 AM) Lianst: "I don't want to get turned into anything" (2:08:31 AM) Priceless: "I will not harm you, child." She assured her, "I merely ask that you repay me for my kindness." (2:09:38 AM) Lianst: the new girl is shocked abit with her change (2:14:47 AM) Lianst: "How do I know you aren't some Fairy playing this game?" (2:16:45 AM) ***Priceless reaches out with her mind hand, plucking a loose, unimportant iron nail from a nearby wall, holding it in her hand. (2:17:40 AM) Lianst: "hmph" (2:22:59 AM) ***Priceless shrugs, and grants the other aspect of the wish of the former guy, turning the girl into her devoted maid and caretaker. (2:24:12 AM) Niet: "Told you so." (2:24:19 AM) Niet: Niet begins to wander toward the headman's place. (2:24:24 AM) Priceless: (wait) (2:27:19 AM) Priceless: (lianst is saying you were wrong and that wouldn't work) (2:27:45 AM) Lianst: (you need the girl's wish) (2:28:00 AM) Priceless: (That's what I thought) (2:29:58 AM) Priceless: "So, as you can see, I am not Fae." she stated plainly. (2:31:45 AM) Lianst: "well what do you want?" (2:32:23 AM) Priceless: "You are to dedicate yourself to me as a maiden." She stated. (2:36:06 AM) Lianst: "to do what?" (2:36:30 AM) Priceless: "To worship and maintain the shrine you will build." (2:38:19 AM) Lianst: "how?" (2:39:17 AM) Priceless: "I will grant to you the skill needed to do so." she stated. (2:39:39 AM) Lianst: "how?" (2:41:54 AM) Priceless: She ignored that, "Are you ready to recieve my blessing?" she asked straightforwardly. (2:42:32 AM) Lianst: "I think she should have to help" (2:44:04 AM) Priceless: "That is acceptable." She stated with a nod. (2:45:45 AM) Lianst: she wrestles the other girl until they say unison "we wish to be your priestesses" (2:47:10 AM) ***Priceless VEEs both of them, both to have appropriate Abilities and Attributes for the job, as well as mental mutations that help cement their roles, their clothes shifting to appropriate shrine-wear. (2:50:04 AM) Lianst: the whole thing has sort of gotten a crowd at this point (2:55:29 AM) ***Priceless looks over the crowd, judging the general tenor of the crowd. (2:56:41 AM) Lianst: generally confusion (3:03:58 AM) ***Priceless stands there, exuding an aura to induce reverence and awe in her. (3:05:06 AM) Lianst: the two new priestesses being torn between whether they should show off or be embarassed by the whole issue (3:05:22 AM) Priceless: (passion kaleidoscope, awe and reverence, with extravagant revelry carnival) (3:05:36 AM) Priceless: (gonna channel convic, stunt?) (3:07:30 AM) Lianst: (its not that hard to hit them all socially they are just mortals but you have pretty much lost your chance to hide the situation) (3:08:04 AM) Priceless: (kinda figured, do you want me to even roll?) (3:09:19 AM) Niet: "Do you guys want to understand what's going on?" (3:09:29 AM) Lianst: (who's that to?) (3:10:35 AM) Priceless: "No need to by shy." She assured her new priestesses gregariously. (3:10:47 AM) Lianst: they blush in unison (3:10:59 AM) Lianst: anyway you have no problem controlling th crowd (3:12:43 AM) Niet: (The crowd.) (3:14:13 AM) Lianst: they crowd generally points to yes (3:15:53 AM) Niet: Niet waits curiously to see what Emerald will do. (3:18:24 AM) Priceless: "You may rejoice, for I have blessed two of your number," She motioned to the Priestesses, "With the honor of being my Priestesses." she stated to start with. (3:22:02 AM) Lianst: they continue listening (3:23:14 AM) Priceless: "They will be building a shrine to me. Let it be known that I will hear the prayers they convey, and I am generous with my blessings." she stated gregariously. (3:26:37 AM) Lianst: there seems to be some tacit agreement.. and some snickering (3:26:58 AM) Niet: Niet scans around to find snickerers. (3:29:37 AM) Lianst: some of the younger men (3:31:19 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs. "Is it really appropriate to let them laugh at your religion?" (3:33:37 AM) Priceless: (was that loud enough for the crowd to hear?) (3:35:03 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (3:36:20 AM) Priceless: "Would those who snickered please come forward?" She asked, pointing at the individuals in question. (3:36:39 AM) Lianst: no one seems to be particularly fourthcoming (3:37:55 AM) ***Priceless reaches out with her mind hand to firmly, but not roughly, pull the offenders forward. (3:38:21 AM) Lianst: some youngmen/teens are pulled forward (3:39:36 AM) ***Priceless looked over them sternly, stating, rather firmly, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" (3:44:21 AM) Lianst: "its funny in context?" (3:46:36 AM) Priceless: (hmm...) (3:48:15 AM) Niet: "So, you like it when things are funny?" (3:48:24 AM) Niet: "You wish more of that kind of stuff would happen around here?" (3:48:26 AM) Priceless: (1 moment Niet) (3:49:22 AM) Lianst: "no.." (3:53:45 AM) Priceless: "Now, now, I am wondrous, am I not?" She asked the boys, "It would be wonderful to serve me, yes?" (3:54:08 AM) Lianst: They nod (3:56:28 AM) Priceless: "And wouldn't you say it'd be wonderful to be as close to me as my priestesses?" (3:58:15 AM) Lianst: slow nodding (3:59:06 AM) Priceless: "Think of how wonderful it would be, you would give much to have such joy, yes?" (3:59:45 AM) Lianst: slow nodding (4:00:51 AM) Priceless: "There is only one way to have that. That is to be priestesses, and I can bless you to be such, but you must ask for it." she told them, making it sound to be the most wonderful thing in the world. (4:01:16 AM) Lianst: "why can't you have priests?" (4:01:58 AM) Priceless: "It isn't in my nature." She told them, before sating, as she began to turn away from them, (4:02:08 AM) Priceless: "But if you don't want to be so close to me..." (4:03:15 AM) Lianst: "We agree?" (4:04:01 AM) Priceless: She sent her blessing through them, their forms and clothes changing to be more in line with the other priestesses. (4:04:13 AM) Priceless: (and the mental bits of course) (4:05:37 AM) Lianst: you pretty much have the village anything else? (4:06:03 AM) Priceless: not at the moment. (4:06:25 AM) Niet: Not for me. (4:08:24 AM) Lianst: Niet want to give her grades? (4:08:56 AM) Priceless: does Niet know why I led on the boys further despite the fact I could pounce earlier? (4:14:25 AM) Niet: No. (4:14:40 AM) Lianst: no grades? (4:14:46 AM) Niet: No, Niet doesn't know. (4:15:30 AM) Priceless: simply put, it was hedging the bets with the crowd, it keeps it looking like she's granting them what they really want, instead of forcing it on them, which can help PR a good bit. basically it was a "This won't hurt" measure ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights